The present invention relates to spray nozzles; more particularly, the invention relates to a nozzle swivel joint capable of conveying pressurized liquids and which is rotatable a full 180.degree. about its axis of swivel.
The invention finds particular utility in systems requiring the delivery of pressurized liquids, such as paint spraying systems, wherein a coating material is delivered under pressure through a spray nozzle, and wherein it is important to selectively position the spray nozzle relative to the workpiece. In such a system, a plurality of paint spray nozzles are typically positioned adjacent a movable conveyor line, and workpieces of various sizes and shapes are placed on the conveyor line for movement past the spraying station. The spray nozzles are controlled by a timing mechanism and/or position-responsive sensors so as to emit a spray pattern when a workpiece passes in front of each particular spray nozzle. At the time of initial setup, it is important that each spray nozzle associated with a spraying station be selectively positioned for optimal coating of the workpieces. Once the spray nozzles have been optimally positioned, it is important that the nozzles remain in the preselected position for so long as the workpieces are moved past the spraying station. Subsequently, other and different batches of workpieces may be placed on a conveyor line and the respective spray nozzles may be repositioned to optimally coat the new workpieces. Therefore, it is important that the spray nozzle have the capability of variable positioning, while at the same time have the capability of remaining in a fixed position after adjustment.
The present invention accomplishes these advantageous purposes, to provide an adjustable nozzle swivel joint which is sealably positionable over a 180.degree. range about a swivel axis.